When Inuyasha Meets SpiderMan
by Sapphiron
Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon a portal in the forest one day that leads to modern day New York.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Title: When Inuyasha meets Spider-Man**

Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon a portal in the forest one day that leads to the

modern day New York.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Spider-Man and any of their characters.

Chapter 1: The Portal

Inuyasha was walking alone in the forest when suddenly he noticed the air seemed to shimmer.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

The shimmering slowly began to become transparent and showing the other side of the portal. It is an oval shaped gateway to the other side which showed a gray steel room.

Curious, Inuyasha went over to sniff it.

"Hmm…" He stuck his hand right through it. The portal rippled when he did that.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"What is this thing?" he thought. "Can I really walk through it? Is it some sort of gateway? Well, whatever it is, it doesn't seem like one of Naraku's tricks."

He took a deep breath and walked right through it. As he passed through it, he heard voices talking excitedly.

"Something's coming through."

"I hope it's human not an animal."

"We get him or her to speak to test our theory."

Inuyasha stepped right through the portal and saw a bunch of men dressed in white lab coats.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said and looking at the men with a confused look.

A man with blond hair stepped forward and said, "Greetings."

"Who are you? Where is this place? What is that thing that I just walked through?" Inuyasha asked a string of questions then he realized what he said isn't Japanese but in the same foreign language that the man just spoke to him just now.

"Ah, it seems our experiment is a success." The man said happily and every men in the room smiled.

But Inuyasha isn't happy. "You haven't answered my questions, human."

"I'm Professor Frederick. I and my team are doing research of a time machine. That thing you just walked through is a time machine. We can program it to take us back to the past in any part of the earth but there's one problem though, we will not know how to speak the language of any foreign language of the foreign country we arrived so we improved our machine by giving the brain the knowledge of the foreign language for anyone who pass through it. It is a great disadvantage as we cannot communicate with the people. And now it works, it will be a major record in science history."

"If that's it, I'm going back." Inuyasha said and turning to go back but he found himself facing a blank oval shaped metallic frame where the portal was few minutes ago.

"I'm afraid you can't go back now. Not until we take a look into your brain and besides, what are those ears doing on top of your head? What are you?" Professor Frederick said.

"I don't care about your stupid experiments and my ears are none of your business!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I want to go back NOW! And I don't want to be some kind of guinea pig!"

"We'll see about that." The professor turned and shouted "Seize him and put him to sleep for a while with an injection!"

After that a few strong men taller and stronger in built than the scientists moved towards Inuyasha quickly to seize him.

"Hmph! Piece of cake. Like I'm that easy to be captured," Inuyasha retorted. With an easy jump, he jumped over the heads of the men to the far corner of the room.

They all marveled at how he can jumped so high.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Professor Frederick shouted.

Inuyasha scanned around the room for a route to escape. Then, he finally spotted it. He found a glass window quite high almost reaching the ceiling.

With a single leap towards the window, he used his claws to break the glass into a thousand pieces.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

BBBBIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

The window broke and he leaped out into freedom and ran away from the lab as fast as he could. There were some guards outside who tried to stop him but he got pass them easily and ran to freedom.

He reached what seemed to be a city with many people and cars and skyscrapers.

He looked around the place with eyes as big as ping pong balls. Now he is seriously thinking where he is and how he can get back to his own time.

* * *

Please review after reading. I really want to know what all of you think of my story. 


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha in the City

**Title: When Inuyasha meets Spider-Man**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Spider-Man and any of their characters.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha in the City

Inuyasha was wandering around the city aimlessly and unsure what he should do next. Everything seemed strange and alien to him. This place resembled Kagome's home but yet it's not. He knew it by just looking at the buildings and the people around him and the language they spoke.

'Is this the same time as Kagome's time but different country?' He thought. 'And how am I going to get out of this mess? I can't go back now to the lab while they're all waiting to capture me.'

Inuyasha was no fool for he knew in the modern era had some very formidable weapons.

Besides that, he felt a little uncomfortable in the city. The air was polluted made him a bit hard to breathe because he came from the past where people haven't started to burn fossil fuels so the air where he came from was cleaner. The blaring horns of some reckless drivers and the screeching of vehicles hurt his sensitive ears.

Well, that's the first of his problems. Another problem was that everybody that walk past him can't stop staring at him because of his strange attire, the colour if his hair and of course, the dog ears on top of his head.

An old woman that was sitting on bench that he walked past shook her head and said, "Youths these days."

"Look at that boy, he got silver hair!"

"Look mommy, those ears on top of his head is so cute!" a little girl said excitedly.

"I can't believe he can walk around bare foot."

"His trousers look like balloons."

Inuyasha kept hearing people talking about his looks and staring at him until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Will all of you stop staring at me!?" He shouted angrily.

Everybody walk away quickly after he shouted at them.

He sighed. He walked over to a bench near a water fountain to sit down and think what he should do next.

No sooner did he sat down two punks came to stand in front of him and crossed their arms in front of their chests.

"What?" Inuyasha asked them angrily. He suspected these two meant trouble.

"We don't like the looks of you." The tall one said.

"Yeah, you look like a freak," the other shorter and almost the same height as Inuyasha said.

"Keh! As if I would care what you think I look like,"

"Look pal, we will leave you in peace if you handover everything of value you got," The tall one said.

"Oh and what if I don't?"

"Then we'll have to teach you a little lesson. Right Jim?"

"Yeah, right Sean."

After that they advanced menacingly towards Inuyasha. As they were trying to grab Inuyasha by the arm to drag him to a quite alley to beat him senseless, Inuyasha moved quickly and punched each of them in their bellies. Thus, making them doubled over.

"You think that I'm weak? Then you both are so dead wrong."

He shoved them away and making them fall down groaning and twitching from the pain.

"Hmph!" Inuysaha retorted and walked away.

The day was getting late and the sun had already disappeared from the horizon. Thus, leaving the sky a bit dark blue.

As he was walking his stomach growled. He was hungry and he didn't know where he can find food. Back in the feudal era he can always go hunting in the forest but here he need to have money to get food. Unfortunately for him he had none.

"First thing first, I must get something to eat."

As he walked past a shop selling televisions, he saw the televisions on display were airing Oliver Twist. In the televisions, Oliver was begging some food from a village girl in a house.

"Please kind misses, would you be as kind as to spare me some food?" Oliver asked politely.

But the girl's father pushed his daughter away from the door and told Oliver to leave before he set his dog on him.

'Maybe I can beg some food,' Inuyasha thought.

He took a deep breath and walked into a bakery shop.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The fat man behind the counter asked.

"Please sir, would you be as kind as to spare me some bread?" Inuyasha asked politely trying to imitate Oliver Twist.

But his luck is no better than Oliver Twist just now.

"In your dreams, boy. No money no talk. Now, get out of here before I have to call the police!"

Inuyasha gave a dejected sigh and walked out of the shop.

After hours of walking around aimlessly, he came to a beautiful park where there were people having a picnic. His eyes looked at a picnic basket where it was under a tree on the park table. Then, he suddenly had an idea.

He crept over to the table soundlessly and hid behind the tree and out of the view of the family. When they were not looking, he snatched away the basket quickly and made his way away from the park stealthily.

Just when he wanted to run as far away as he could from the park to avoid being caught of stealing, suddenly out of nowhere…

TWIPP!!!

A sticky rope-like thing attached to the picnic basket and pulled it away from his hands.

"Uh-uh-uh. You can't go around wrecking people's picnic ya know." A teasing voice said.

Inuyasha looked up the tree to find himself looking at a man in a strange red and blue costume.

* * *

Hope all of you like this chapter. Please send me a review after reading. 


	3. Chapter 3: SpiderMan

**Title: When Inuyasha meets Spider-Man**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Spider-Man and any of their characters.

Chapter 3: Spider-Man

They stared at each for a while. Each surprised by each other's strange appearance.

'Who is this guy? He dressed strangely and he is covered from head to toe! What was that silken, sticky goo that just grabbed the basket right out of my hand?' Inuyasha thought. He was greatly surprised what just happened.

Spider-Man who was still up on the tree overcame his surprise first because he had met many people stranger than Inuyasha. So he chose to break the silence first, "So, who are you? Why do you have a pair of cat ears on top of your head? Are you going to a costume party?"

"Grrrr…" Inuyasha growled. There's one thing he hated most was people mistakenly took his dog ears for cat ears. "They're dog ears you idiot!" He replied heatedly. 'Why can't people get it right for once?' he thought angrily.

'Oops, looks like I hit a nerve. I guess dogboy doesn't like to be mistaken for catboy,' Spider-Man thought. 'Wait a minute, is he for real?'

"Sorry but you haven't told me your name and besides, what _are_ you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm Inuyasha and … errr… I'm a half-dog demon," Inuyasha replied, feeling a little uncertain whether he should have told him what he is.

'Half-dog demon? What the heck is that? Could he possibly be a mutant?' Spider-Man thought, greatly surprised by what Inuyasha just said but Inuyasha's next question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"And who are you? After seeing what you did just now, you couldn't possibly be human," Inuyasha said. "So, what are you?"

"You never heard of me before?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's surprising because almost--"

"Will you cut the crap and tell me who you are!?" Inuyasha yelled, he was getting impatient, hungry and he was upset because all of his efforts to get a meal were all going down the drain.

"Okay, okay," Spider-Man said. "Geez, you're loud and impatient. By the way, I'm the all-time favorite super hero. I'm the friendly, neighbourhood Spider-Man and yes, you're right. I'm not human. I'm a mutant."

"Hah! A super hero. I guess you're here to catch me, right?"

"Yes, to put you behind bars."

"I just need something to eat and I don't have any money. So, I can't help it though," Inuyasha explained. "It's either steal or starve."

Just then, "Stop! Thief!"

Just when Inuyasha was about to break and run, the family that he stolen the picnic basket from pointed their fingers at Spider-Man.

The oldest man which was the head of the family asked, "Why you of all people would want to steal food from us?"

"It wasn't me," Spider-Man replied quickly, trying to solve out the misunderstanding. "It was--"

When he turned back to where Inuyasha stood few seconds ago, Inuyasha was already gone. Then, when he looked up the sidewalk, he found Inuyasha was already up ahead and running towards the shop houses up ahead.

"Here," he gave the man back his picnic basket which contained a chocolate cake. "Now, will you excuse me, I got a thief to catch." After that, he swung off towards Inuyasha's direction with his web-line.

As for Inuyasha, he had already reached the dark alleys of the shop houses. He was trying to hide from Spider-Man to avoid fighting and drawing attention to himself. He hid himself among the dark shadows of the alley.

"If you're hoping to hide from me, you should have picked a better place," a voice said. "Darkness won't stop me because I can see in the dark as good as day."

Inuyasha turned around to face Spider-Man who was standing suddenly behind him. Before he can react, Spider-Man triggered one of his web-shooters. A stream of silken goo jetted out and enveloped around Inuyasha's body, binding his arms and torso together. "I'm wrapping you up as a present for the cops," Spider-Man said.

"Keh! I guess I underestimated you but if you think your puny webs can hold me, well, think again!" With a great strain, he broke through the bonds as if they're made of threads.

"Whoa! I never knew you were that strong," Spider-Man said, completely taken by surprise. "Say, you weren't really joking when you said you're a half-dog demon?"

"I'm sick of you hounding me!" Inuyasha said, flexing his claws. "I guess I just have to get rid of you!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging after Spider-Man.

Luckily, Spider-Man's spider sense warned him and made him jumped out of the way just in a nick of time. 'He is not just strong, he is fast as well,' he thought, a bit nervous of the close call. 'And what he just did just now is not normal.'

"So, still doubting me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I guess you're for real," Spider-Man replied, he hadn't expected anything like what he did just now.

"Well, prepare yourself this time cause I'm gonna unmask you and see how you _really_ looks like!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging for Spider-Man's mask.

Spider-Man quickly hit his hands away and as quickly as a snake, he punched Inuyasha on the face, sending him flying backwards. But that didn't deterred Inuyasha. Instead, he got up with a snarl and lunge full-force at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man stepped out of the way easily and climbed up the wall of one of the back of the shop houses.

"Uh-uh-uh," Spider-Man said teasingly, wagging his finger at Inuyasha. "Going berserk at people isn't going to help."

"Shut up you coward!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, waving his fist at Spider-Man. "Come down and fight me like a man!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Dogs can't climb," Spider-Man mocked. "You know, you should have some anger management."

"Grrrrr…" Inuyasha growled, annoyed by Spider-Man's mockery. "That's it! You're going down!" With that, Inuyasha leaped highly into the air towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man shot a jet of webbing at Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged it easily.

POW!!!

Inuyasha hit Spider-Man across the side of his face, sending him tumbling down to the ground. "Uunnnhhh…" Spider-Man groaned in pain.

Before he could recover from the pain and shock, Inuyasha grabbed hold of his mask and pulled it off, revealing a man in his early twenties with dark brown hair and a slightly nerdy appearance. When Spider-Man's sight began to clear, he saw Inuyasha holding his mask in his right hand kneeling beside him.

'Oh no,' he thought. 'Now I'm in _deep_ trouble.'

* * *

A/N: This story takes place before Peter Parker marry Mary Jane Watson.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Hills

**Title: When Inuyasha meets Spider-Man**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Spider-Man and any of their characters.

Chapter 4: Forest Hills

Spider-Man instantly jumped up to snatch the mask away from Inuyasha but Inuyasha jumped away quickly, holding the mask high above his head so that it was out of reach from Spider-Man.

"Look, I'll give you back this mask if you agree to help me," Inuyasha said after he stopped jumping around. He stood a safe distance away from Spider-Man and held the mask behind him while talking to him.

"What do you want me to help?" Spider-Man crossed his arms in front of his well muscled chest in annoyance.

"First," Inuyasha said.

Grooowwwwllll!

Inuyasha looked down at his growling tummy for a second then turned his attention back to Spider-Man. Spider-Man burst out laughing at the sound of his growling belly. "Your belly can surely growl—like a dog!"

Inuyasha growled at him in embarrassment and anger. Even though he's a half-dog demon, he hated to being referred to dogs. "Shut up! And stop comparing me to dogs!" he shouted angrily while clenching his fist and held it in front of him.

"Well, you are! Your cute, little furry ears tells it all." Spider-Man smirked in satisfaction in taunting him.

Control, control,control, Inuyasha thought grudgingly. If I need his help, I need to refrain from killing him.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe to calm himself. When he was about to say something Spider-Man cut in, "Why, got some anger management problem over there?" He mocked.

"Shut up and listen!" Inuyasha shouted, he had lost control of his temper again. "First, I want you to get me something to eat and then help me to get back to my time."

"Wow, wow, wow," Spider-Man said, holding his palms in front as if signaling him slow down. "You're really from…the past?" He asked, after observing him up and down.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"Look, I don't really know," he snapped. "All I know is someone called himself Professor Frederick brought me here and he intended to keep me here to test his experiment. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Professor Frederick, Spider-Man thought. That name sounds familiar.

"Well!?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I will if you give me my mask back and you must promised not to tell anybody who I am," he said.

"Fine," Inuyasha said and handed his mask back to him. Then, Spider-Man put his mask back on and held out a hand towards him, "Deal?"

Inuyasha looked at the hand for a while then took it. "Deal." he said and shook his hand.

"Let's go to my home first and have some dinner. My aunt would not be pleased if I'm late for dinner."

* * *

A few moments later, Inuyasha was riding on Spider-Man's back while he was swinging them back to his home with his weblines. He said he wanted to save money on the cab fare and also to avoid traffic jams by taking his 'webline express'. Inuyasha didn't mind at all as he was looking at the wonders of the city as they were swinging pass. 

"Wow, look at the sea of lights!" Inuyasha exclaimed in wonder. The city was indeed a beautiful sight at night as it is filled with all kinds of lights. The lights were dotted from far and appeared like stars on earth.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it?" Spider-Man asked while swinging.

"Yeah. By the way, how come you a human, possess this spider-like abilities?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at him curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later," he replied.

"Okay." Inuyasha resumed in looking around him.

After a while, they arrived at Forest Hills where Spider-Man's home was located. Spider-Man changed into his street clothes behind the bushes in a park in Forest Hills. He hid his clothing in a ball of webbing he made, on the base of a large tree behind the bushes where people seldom went there.

A few minutes later, he reappeared as a normal man. "Now, you'll call me Peter Parker when I'm not in my costume. Understood?"

"Yup, Peter Parker."

"Good. Now, let's go." Then, he led him to his house that he shared with his aunt.

That night Peter Parker's neighborhood was quite and peaceful. Not a sound was heard except for the occasional barking of dogs from the houses they walked pass. It didn't take long for them to reach Peter's house.

Peter's house was painted white with a red roof. His lawn was neat with flowers planted neatly and the grass mowed. They walked up the steps leading to his porch which was lit with a bulb above their heads.

Peter fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door. Before he opened the door he turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, before we go in, you must promise not to be rude to my aunt."

"I'll try."

"What do you mean you'll try?" Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Alright, fine. Feh, like that's going to be so hard."

"Good." Peter then opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha followed him close behind.

"Aunt May, I'm hoooommme!" Peter called out while closing the door behind him.

A friendly and pleasant looking old woman came out to greet them. She was shorter than Peter Parker with short, snow white hair.

"Oh my," Aunt May was surprised to see Inuyasha. "Peter, why didn't you tell me that we're going to have a guest tonight?"

"Oh, heh heh. I guess I forgot," Peter said. "I wasn't expecting him either," he added under his breath. Inuyasha's ears twitch when he heard that.

"So who is this fine young man?" she asked. Fine? You got to be kidding me Aunt May, Peter thought with a sigh.

"Oh, look at these furry little ears," she said and reached up to touch his ears.

Not the ears again, Inuyasha thought. Peter shot him a glare as a warning. He sighed and gave in. He waited patiently for her finish touching his ears.

"It's so soft and warm, and almost real—"

"EEK!" Inuyasha yelped when she pulled his ears. She immediately withdraw her hands when he yelped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know would hurt you when I pulled them," she was horrified she hurt him.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Peter quickly cut in before he could, "Aunt May, I would like you to meet my um…pen pal from um…" he looked at Inuyasha's attire up and down, trying to figure out what country he came from.

"Japan," Inuyasha answered for him.

"Yeah, Japan. His name is Inuyasha," he introduced.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Please to meet you," she smiled.

"Please to meet you too," he replied.

"Dinner is getting cold. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Gladly," he said happily.

I hope bringing him here isn't a mistake, he thought with a sigh and followed them into the kitchen. Watch out Peter Parker. This is just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to write me a review after reading because I want to know how many out there are interested in this story. I'm considering to stop writing this story because I felt there are not many people interested in this story due to the lack of reviews. 


End file.
